Certain manufactured components, such as composite structures, may be susceptible to degradation that may be caused by exposure to ultraviolet (UV) light. Thus, environments that contain the manufactured components, such as environments where manufactured components, such as composite structures, are fabricated, may be designed to limit exposure of the manufactured components to UV light. As an example, the environments may be designed to restrict, or block, natural light from being incident upon the manufactured components. As another example, the environments may include UV filters that may remove UV light from the natural light and/or from artificially produced light that may include UV components, to produce filtered light that may not cause degradation of the manufactured components.
While these environments may be effective at reducing exposure of the manufactured components to UV light, it may be difficult and/or cost-prohibitive to reduce UV exposure to negligible amounts. As an example, open doorways may permit UV light to enter the environment. As another example, the UV filters may degrade with time, causing the filtered light to include a progressively greater intensity of UV light. Thus, there exists a need for improved systems and methods for monitoring ultraviolet light exposure in an environment.